Love Check Mate
by Parisalvatore
Summary: All about sweet times , heartbreaks , fights and of course Cullens! Dark secrets revealed with many what if's...Will forever be enough to repay the damage?Find out here... :D
1. Rich and Glamorous

LOVE CHECK MATE 1...

Rose POV.

_The story is set after two years of emmett's transformation._

**i don't own emmett,rosalie,edward...or anyone else...Stephanie Meyer does :'( ...(waaaawaaaaa)**

I knew it...that sick creature had someone behind him. Royce was not the one who was after my life,it was all planned,those flowers,messages,kisses, oh that fake stupid love .He was not man enough to do that to me. He had done it for something and for someone . I was waiting for Edward to come up because I knew he must have read my mind .After my transformation he was the one whom I had leaned on but in a bro -sis way,unlike what Carlisle thought .He had completely understood my pain and comforted me in those dark nightmare - filled stages of my life .Carlisle and Esme were out for hunting. Just as I saved the file I had found surfing the net, the door of Emmett and my bedroom burst open and Edward stood next to me in no time. Now I knew my real murderer, the one who caused this never - ending pain to me, gave me this curse of living forever without fulfilling my dreams...never having my own baby..&..he was not far away..

I thought as Edward shot me a confused glance. I smiled at his expression and then quickly explained him about what I had found out.

_**Flashback **_

I was getting extremely bored as Emmett had left to have some "Lost and Alone Vampire time " huh! I felt like throwing up when he actually said it but I didn't because...  
Firstly - I couldn't...I mean I'm a vampire. Duh!..puking blood...seriously?!

Secondly - he looked kinda serious. And believe me that face you will not like to see. So I switched on my computer and started searching for some random stuff(umm...well they were rich enough to get Internet )..when I accidently clicked on The Rich and Glamorous category. If it had been anything else I would've thought something positive but those cheap bastards spoilt it's image.

I winced at what I saw. It was an old picture of Royce 2 and was signed by him and his dad..bloody morons. I had a closer look at the picture and saw two men standing with them and receiving a bouquet...I must say that both of them looked good, though one was a little older.I had a feeling that they were somewhat related to Royce and that they shared a deep connection with him. I searched for their names and was fortunate enough to get it. The younger one was Roach Drad(weird,I know ) and the older one was Breck Dale...well.

_**End of flashback.**_

"Woah, Rose I still can't get you. How are,or well we're,they related?"Edward asked."After searching for quite a lot of time about these two hyenas (haha) I found out that both of them were caught in a sting operation...they used to attract young girls into their false traps and then used to introduce them to rich and greedy men...you can understand the rest...sheesh!" I told him."Umm...so you mean that one of these people introduced you to Royce so that he could use you for his private purposes.I'm sorry don't get me wrong."he said a little hesitantly.  
"Correct" I sighed.

."Hey, I gotta go...Have you seen Emmett? I need him to know about this.I figured you may be knowing where he will be from your 'special gifts' ". I asked him focusing especially on the word 'special gifts'."Rose"He said. "Yes Eddie" I replied."You must be kidding...all he ever thinks is about you in bed,night gowns(lol...there was no victoria's secret at that time) and well some cartoons...I really don't know where he is but I feel he is not far way.""That is so Emmett..no wonder you like to stay 4 houses away from us"I grinned and running or rather flying through the dense forest for 2 minutes I caught Emmett's scent...and ...it was mixed with one of grizzly bears'.

He got his best food...smartass...it's kinda difficult to hunt those bears down here.I saw Emmett through a humongous hole in a banyan tree..He was jumping from one branch to another in less than a second. I must say his ways of hunting were way much mature for a two year old had an excellent control over his a confident predator he stalked the bear and attacked the poor thing.Using no efforts he launched himself on his prey and tore apart his skin in no time. All his actions were swift and fierce at the same (I'm talking bout Emmett and grace..hahahaha) he placed the bear down and drank his man is so hot. It pains to see him drinking in the most pleasing positions...Hey..what am I thinking...get to the point Rosalie...poor Edward...he has to go through this all the time.I slowly walked towards him trying not to distract him or making any sound.

I reached him...we were like two centimetres apart when I whispered "Missed You"and to my astonishment he was actually surprised..He wiped off the blood from his mouth to kiss me but I couldn't resist him our lil' personal moment we relieved the fire in our throat and drank plenty of personal favorite was peacock but well tasted good reaching home and cleaning ourselves we sat down on our loveseat and I explained him my latest discoveries..


	2. Ugly Truth

**Emmett POV.**

(By the way, Breck Dale and Roach Drad are purely SM involved)  
(After Rose explains him)  
"Hey Em, do you want to see their picture?" Rose .. ...these names are bugging me, definitely for the reason that one of them introduced Rose to her death but there is something more to it..Breck. I had a feeling that I knew this guy, At first I got very excited to know who the hell was mad enough to cause this damage to my really are getting sicker. "Emmett ? Are you okay?" I realized that I had not moved an inch after our talk and didn't answer her looked worried"Oh yeah babes..I was just a little..I don't know...blanked out..I'm fine." I said while observing her face carefully. I knew she could get stressed up very easily and that was the last thing I wanted to do to her.

She showed me the pictures of the two men and my jaw dropped to the floor...This was NOT POSSIBLE.

**Rosalie's POV.**

I explained him and asked Emmett whether he would like to see their stupid faces. He didn't was weird .I shook ...nothing..absolutely blank..:/ ..what is wrong with him? My body tensed up..I shook him again..no response ." Emmett? Are you okay?" I asked him, looked like he had suddenly gone into deep depression and I hoped everything was came back to the world next to me and answered me "Oh yeah babes..I was just a little..I don't know...blanked out..I'm fine."

Gosh he scared the hell out of I showed him the picture and the information that I had gathered.I looked at jaw was kissing the floor(lol jaw doing such a job). I observed his body movements and expressions carefully knowing he was hiding something from me."What do you think Emmett? I asked when he didin't say anything and just stared at the computer was acting really awkward now."Umm..R..Rose..I''l ca..catch up with y..you later d...dear."He stuttered.

(Half an hour later - Emmett is in the garden)

Oh! Of course fool you will see her later :P  
but at that time she will be holding a list of questions for me. What a great excuse you made! And Breck... Oh god why did it had to be him, I thought to myself. For the past two years Rose and I are together...and now suddenly I feel that she will go far far away from me. I realized I had been thinking hard for the past half an hour, which was a little too weird for a personality like me. Emmett relax, I told there something really wrong with me? Is Edward right?

Have I really gone nuts..."Woah! Emmie bear why are you hurting your delicate brain that rarely works...I'll answer your question." Edward literally screeched in my ear in a sick Barbie tone. " Oh Eddie...youu willlll?" I replied in a similar cheeky voice. "Well.." He suddenly spoke in the way Carlisle spoke at serious occasions. "I'm really sorry to inform you that you do suffer from a super massive Black hole in your brain!" He choked out, barely saying the last two words...He was laughing hard and was rolling on the floor. I couldn't do anything but join him...it wasn't quite my loud booming laugh. I was just a overwhelmed by other personal problems like that jerk...Breck.

Edward sensed it and read my thoughts. "Come' on Emmett, tell me what's wrong." He said in a way that no one could've guessed that he was actually speaking in barbie way barely five seconds ago. He looked concerned. I just looked down for a while...thinking about a sad song I heard the day before...I didn't wanted to bother Edward. " Hey...Don't do that...it's too old for your tricks, Em." He warned and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine" I said slowly."Your face and voice don't seem to match your words Em. You know you can share just anything and everything with me, apart from the bedroom scenes at night." He tried to lighten the mood but failed terribly.

"Edward you know that I used work on a farm before you guys found me near the camping area." I spoke so softly that only vampire ears could hear. "Well here's the thing...the men Rose found out on the net a few hours ago...are...a...umm...actually they're related to m...me." I looked down after whispering the last words. Edward gasped. " Wait a minute" he spoke. "Breck Dale...you mean his full name is Breck Dale McCarty?Oh shit...yes of course it didn't you tell us before? And how is he related to you.?"Well , I'm his son." I said feeling ashamed for the first time for who I was in front of Edward.I closed my eyes and disappeared into the woods.

Review plzz :D


	3. Shattered dreams of forever

_**Edward's Pov. **_

How could we miss out such an important part of Emmett's human life? I wondered disappointed in myself as I was the one who got all his belongings from his original home after his transformation. If rose found out about this ugly truth...only God knows what will she do. I feel very sorry for Rose. She has suffered a lot before and after her change.  
What should I do..ah...yes! "Esme!" I screamed out loud.

She was there within seconds wearing a white Puicillico gown. From the day Rose entered our lives she has changed every bit of us... you know in a better way...Esme was one of those who was most effected. Esme looked far from what my mother looked like or would've looked like...she looked like my sister a little elder if not the same age."Esme, I got to tell you something...it's important and it's Emmett and Rose this time." I said in a much mature tone . I guess I'll have to do that a little more. She seemed to look a bit more concerned if that was possible. She always had her protective mode switched on for she took care of us like we are her biological kids.  
"Sure Edward. Go ahead." She encouraged me. "The thing is that ...(Edward explains her the happenings of the day..Rosalie's research and Emmett's relations.)

"Oh my" She managed to choke out. I knew she would be completely taken aback with this news but I desperately wanted help from a female member..and let'[s say...what better than case involved Rose so I didn't want her to fall back into that horrible pit of pain." She already has gone through a lot." Esme spoke my thoughts after gathering herself up. "Hey Esme...I still feel Emmett is hiding something from us,...there is something more to all this stuff...and it's even worse. He is not acting like the Emmett we used to know and even after telling me the truth he just ran into the woods." I spoke, worried. "Don't you worry son, I'll try and talk to to him about it."She tapped my shoulder lightly. "Hope this family stays happy" I whispered and hugged her.I knew I got the right person..I smiled.

_**Emmett's Pov. **_

I was waiting for Carlisle to come home. I wanted to ask him if he was having any balm that worked on stone hard skin and could ease the pain. It was a tiring day.  
I was sitting in the drawing room on the sofa...well if you would call it 'sitting' in it's real sense. I actually was dangling down the sofa like a chime on a ! "When is he going to come back! These doctors, need to treat themselves first."I spoke my thoughts out loud. "Easy Emmett" Esme spoke softly from behind a huge 5 kilo vase that she was cleaning. I didn't notice her...well from the past 14 hours,I've been noticing nothing.  
"Sorry Esme." She came and sat next to me,"We're soon going to have to order for a king sized sofa now , i guess." She commented. I sat up straight." Hmm...what is it Em that you are keeping from us? Edward told me about it." She said moving her hand throw my dark curls...just like my mother used to Edward,why does he act like a lady...can't he keep something to himself.I'll have to give him classes on how to be a now let's handle Esme..."I know Emmett there is more it than just that."she whispered.

Emmett's POV.

**_"I know there is more to it than just that" She whispered. _**

I looked into her eyes. One of the purest shade of . How can I hurt my mother like this. My wife,my love..my...my family. These people have given me all the love and happiness that I longed for.I sighed heavily and continued "Mom , it's nothing. Nothing you should worry about. I know that I've got myself in a mess, but please don't overreact." I studied her hoping she would buy drew her hands from her hands lightly from my hair and patted my a cheek."Please feel free to talk to me...whenever you are ready." "Kay" was all that I could spit out.I know that I will not be able to hide it from them for long. I'm easy to manipulate and Rose controls now...I thought to walked to her room..oddly at a human pace. I didn't mean to upset is just going too -  
A sharp noise had interrupted my disturbing thoughts. I realized that it had come from my room and was at the door in no time.

The view in front of me was too terrible to pain went from all the parts of my body as though going for a walk in the park.

Everything...and from everything I mean everything I'd given to Rose and the things we shared were on the teddy bears,dresses,flowers,even our latest addition to the family furniture was on pictures was also burnt and I was just in time to save a few of them.

In one of our first wedding picture, my picture had been burnt..it looked as if it had been done on anyone had to think hard for mirror next to our cupboard and the windows were shattered. I turned around after taking in my surroundings and saw Edward,Esme and Carlisle standing as still as stone.I noticed that rose was missing.

She would've been the first one to come up.I had guessed she was in the garden."No Emmett..she wasn't there" Edward spoke."Where the hell is Rose, Eddie? Yoy can hea..hear her..mi...mind, right?" I asked panic,frustration and shock plastered on my face."I...I don't know...I can't read her...she is too far almost 3 miles away I is out of my range."He replied much to my disappointment.

My instincts kicked in and I started searching for our weddings rings,ignoring all the loud protests of my family members. "There" I said and eased up just a lil' to see it was one of the most special thing I had been given.I opened the box...and my eyes went unnaturally wide. In the box lied a note...the ring was not there. My hands shook uncontrollably as I went for it. What I read was against all the things I'd ever believed my world anything was world came shattering my heart broke into million pieces.

**My heart broke into a million pieces." **

_Finally Emmett, I have my Rose with me by my side. If you even dare to try to get her back, I assure you that __**I WILL AWARD YOU WITH HER ASHES **__,Rosalie is none of your business now, you moron. I know your truth, the truth that will end your so lovey - dovey relationship and turn it into a cold war in absolutely no sure of that. My mouth will remain shut till you don't dare to follow us. __She is mine . Forget her for the __**rest of the eternity.**_

ROYCE KING 2 

I growled loudly while reading the last 2 lines. 'She's mine Forever. MINE. Forget her for the rest of the Eternity.' How can I forget that I had loved a girl more than my own life? How can I forget my marriage?This is bullshit. Rose told me once that she had killed that bastard herself. My Rose was kidnapped by the biggest monster of her also means that Royce is a vampire. my growls and curses had clearly caught my family's attention.

"What is it" Esme asked Edward, afraid of hurting me. He stood still reading my thoughts and speculating any harmful actions.I was on fire! My brain and my heart shouted to go after them but the consequences were too much to risk. I could not even form words in mouth..They seemed to be stuck somewhere inside."Rose is kidnapped" Eddie explained and tried to keep his voice calm and failed terribly. "Are you telling me that Rose a vampire is kidnapped? If you are so sure tell me who has done this."Carlisle spoke for the first time. "Royce" Eddie replied."What? Are you kidding me?This isn't a tell us about her."Carlisle retorted, consoling Esme who was on the floor sobbing dryly.I was blank and very angry. "Carlisle, do you really think we burnt our own room, all our memories just to have fun? Your daughter is kidnapped here by a pest and you are whining about silly jokes?" I spat angrily. My venom was boiling in my veins.

I could no longer think straight. He dare touches Rose...He'll have to pay for his words and actions.I won't let Royce hurt her any which way. _Limits are crossed Emmett_,an inner voice replied.I got up and stumbled to get to the door.I looked behind and saw Esme and Carlisle reading the letter..their faces pained. I went outside in the forest and leaned on the birch of a tree. It felt like someone had  
punched me on the face and there was an intolerable pain in my heart. I cried out loud as our sweet memories together rushed in my mind - Our first hunt, the wedding , our honeymoon - Everything was over.

My love was snatched away from me.I didn't have any reason to when I considered going to the Volturi a tiny hand was placed on my shoulder. I shuddered recalling the way Rose used to touch me, though this touch was more sympathetic and less loving. I looked back and saw 2 lovely faces. One female with a tiny figure and pixie - like hair were short and the cut was had red eyes but I didn't considered them other vampire was a male. He was well built but not as good as I was. His face looked pained.

He too had red eyes. "Well..Hi! I'm Alice." The pixie said.I swore that time that she had come from fairyland...from her frame to her name and other vampire was rather restless- "Do you have any problem? It seems to me that you are not in a very good condition. By the way I'm Jasper" He introduced himself. "Emmett" I replied and hoped this conversation would end vamps had overwhelmed me. 'Well my wife has been kidnapped and one of the darkest secret of my life is about to be to forget that I was just thinking to end my life before you came' was what I wanted to reply. I simply walked down from where I had come.


	4. PIXIE AND THE REMOTE CONTROL! Surprise:)

Edward's POV

If 2 days before someone had come up to me and said that Em's dad was an asshole and that Rosa would be kidnapped let alone by Royce the sucker, I would've thought that the person is definitely some mix breed of some werewolf and a mentally challenged human.(I mean both lack common sense...) Well...considering the current situation everything seemed like a new mystery box. Like a never - ending maze. For now we can do nothing for the fear of Rose's immortality(they live forever ,duh! )  
The letter said tha -

"Emmett stop! What are you trying to prove son? Do you think that giving up on your life is a better way to get rid of the pain?" Esme's voice very uncharacteristically echoed all over the bungalow...sometimes we do forget that we have the sharpest hearing in the are humans ...whether mortal or immortal -OH SHIT!

"There is nothing I can do Mom. Please let me go" Emmett snapped back. Oh NoOOO,No!No! Emmett!...I rushed downstairs almost flying. Also in between I caught up with a scent..umm...actually 2 scents, not human for were intermingled together.

"Where have you been, Em?" I asked him ignoring all the chaos." Does that mean anything to you" He asked in a sickly serious tone that was rarely heard. "Well...yes it . Just maybe we can get to Rose by the information you have" I spoke trying to look into his mind. Disasters! There was just no other way to stop him from doing anything circumstances were troubling enough.I actually had spoken my thoughts out loud..this was so unlike me...unlike us!"In the 2 vamps there...annoying brats"He retorted. "Well would you elaborate on this little meeting of yours? I requested.

* * *

The two scents were becoming strong. I wondered if anyone had even noticed didn't reply. He just shook back and forth feeling helpless and also making an earsplitting squeaky noise. I tried to search his mind when suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened it and saw 2 vamps standing about them was ordinary in vampire terms but their red eyes held me back. "Hi..I'm Alice and this is Jasper." Said the pixie with a very small frame, pointing towards her partner. "Edward Cullen. How can I help you?" I asked hoping they'd leave soon.I tried to reanalyze what I had just said._ They're not harmful _, my inner voice replied.

"Umm...actually I wanted to ask you if by any chance you know a blonde girl with a perfect frame and impossible beauty...and of course a vampire..but..but she had golden eyes..just like yours.."She said pointing towards my eyes."Also I would like to know if a big guy named Emmett is were following his scent and ended up here."She mouth hung in the name of Whatever Carlisle believed in was going on here?"Ugh...oh...Yes...Emmett is my brother and well the blonde girl you are talking about is probably my sister, Rosalie ."I answered them after half a minute."Uh ..umm..I have a unique-

"Hey pixie ...no one is here to chit chat with you! Please tell me where my Rose is."Emmett said in a less pleading and a more angry voice.  
"Behave" said Carlisle."Oh shut it Carlisle!I would tell you to behave the next time your wife is taken away by some beast." He ! The temperature had risen to such a level that it was a wonder that the walls were standing.  
This girl carried , I thought."As I was saying..I specialize in seeing the future...or rather visions.

This time it was a short one but it definitely linked to the big foot."She said, almost teasing was playing on the Edge.I tried to divert the direction to where this conversation was going."Can you please tell us where our girl is?She was kidnapped in the evening. Emmett came up again,this time more sober, "Please tell me that she is okay...that she is going to come home soon."I could feel his agony...the pain in his voice. Both the vamps looked uncomfortable. "Oh! This is Carlisle and Esme, our adopted parents." I introduced after hearing their thoughts.

"the vision wasn't very clear but I remember there was a bonfire and your sis, Rose was shaking badly." Not really a good sign.  
"Also there was a man near her, who she seemed to be afraid of. She also shouted for help and every once in a while she called Emmett. I am positive that this girl is in one of the caves just opposite to the river in the country side. i figured she might be in a very complex situation but didn't think too hard about it as the man didn't seem to threaten ..she is a stranger for us..The guy was simply sitting and staring at her in as we left we picked up Emmett's scent and followed it just in case. He looked depressed in the dark shadows, ..and Jasper has the ability to sense and control emotions around him."She said all that in one that was why Emmett had sobered enough.


	5. Chapter 5 : Oh my Eyes!

Emmett's POV.

Just two hours ago this little pixie and her tail were such a pain in the ass and now they were the most precious clues I had to get near my Rose We all knew how helpless we were but didn't want to admit it. So much that I still couldn't believe that Rose was taken away…..it had been 19 hours and 13 minutes exactly from the time I heard the window pane break. NO….it wasn't the window..it was _MY HEART. _Pixie had no vision from that time and it was getting even harder to bear the gap. The blonde guy was even weirder…he looked at all of us like we were going to eat him up or something. Of course we had requested them to stay with us just in case the little Pikachu got any vision. Edward had gone to hunt, it seemed really creepy. He needed recharge very often now. Maybe he wants to be prepared for anything. I really didn't realize they were so close. Pikachu was just sitting with Esme…still trying to take in her surroundings. It was clear from her face that she was thoroughly impressed by the interiors but in between she looked a little uncomfortable.

I tried to hear their talk as I had nothing else to do. "Esme…can I ask you something? " she chirped. "Sure dear" Esme replied. "I was trying to figure out why the colour of your eyes like….like melted gold. Pure and divine .I know that you are vampires too, but vampires have red eyes not golden like you guys have. Please don't mind but this thought was bugging me too much." She said."Hmm…our family believes that we are not monsters but we cannot deny the fact that we do need blood to keep up with our energy, so we drink animal blood. You have red eyes because you drink human blood. It gives you more strength than animal blood. Drinking animal blood is like living only on tofu. You are never fully satisfied, but it is much more guilt – free."She explained to her looking down and in a very low tone. It was that time that I saw her face go blank…maybe from what she had just learned. Unlikely. She shouted out loud calling out for Jasper. I was in front of Esme on the first shriek. She didn't move. Jasper was there with a pen and a paper shortly after the call. What the hell was going on? I positioned myself ready for anyone. "Relax" Jasper said trying to send calming vibes….stupid remote control. He handed the paper and the pen to Alice and she started scribbling something. Great are we having some inter – vampire sketching competition now? Just a moment later I noticed that she was making a sketch of an old cave and 2 figures that appeared like a man and a woman.

She was having a vision. Could this day be any creeper. After what seemed like a century, which was actually a minute and a half she came back to the anyone could ask anything I spoke" What was it?It was a vision...what did you see..tell me" I shook her violently. She gulped a little terrified."Back off" Jasper growled loud enough for the whole house to collapse. Carlisle was in the hospital and I that left only Esme and could take them down if we needed to."I'm sorry, but Please speak silence is killing me." I said in a sick pleading tone. One thing for sure that I have to work on that. "He's offered a deal" She spoke and my heart would've surely skipped a beat or two if it were beating."And?" "He has..he has asked her...to ch...choose between y...you and her li... said that she will have to ma...marry him if she...doesn't w..want to see your ashes. She has begged him to give her 3 days to decide." She mumbled.

Looking at her face I could guarantee that Rose wasn't sure she'll see ashes but not mine but that son of a b****. I could feel my soul getting crushed. Rose was the only one that I had loved and will dare to love in future. She is my life my love. I can't sit here and wait for a miracle. It actually happened when Alice spoke " I know where she is. He has changed the place but it is nearer."

All I wanted. Why is God in lets - piss - Emmett- off mood?


End file.
